micronationswikiaorg_fi-20200214-history
Leylandiistan
Demokraattinen Tasavalta Leylandiistan on pieni Mikrovaltioden sijaitsee Etelä-Irlannissa. Se on jaettu kahteen alueet: Robinscourt Territory ja Cubbyhole Territory. Pääoma on Maple Hill, joka sijaitsee Robinscourt Territory.Hallitus kokoontuu kansalliskokous, joka sijaitsee pääkaupungissa, Maple Hill. Myös sijaitsee Maple Hill on korkein oikeus ja Robinscourt käräjäoikeudessa, kun High Court ja Cubbyhole käräjäoikeus ovat molemmat sijaitsevat Cubbyhole Territory. thumb|400px|Leylandiistan Lippu Etymologia Leylandiistan on nimetty Leyland Cypress (usein kutsutaan yksinkertaisesti leylandii), kasvi löytyy laajalti cubbyhole alueella.STAN-etuliitettä käytetään usein eri valtioissa. Se on myös kansallinen kasvi Leylandiistan. Historia Alue, johoncubbyhole alueelle on rakennettu havaittiin ensimmäisen S.Cahill huhtikuussa 2009 . Maaliskuussa 2012ympäröivällä alueellacubbyhole erosi Irlannissa . Presidentti oli S.Cahill , javarapresidentti ja puolustusministeri oli T.Murphy . Melandic tasavalta olinimikansakunta, ja se oli se oma valuutta ,Melandic kruunu . Vain 4 setelit painettiin . Toukokuun aikoihin ,Melandic armeija yritti hyökätänaapurimaiden Mikrovaltioden . Vaikka hyökkäys oli onnistunut , se osoittautuiepäsuosittu liikkua. Yhdessä taloudellisen pysähtyneisyyden , se oli vainajan kysymys ennen kuintasavallan romahti . Hallitus menetti kiinnostuksensa hallinnoidamaassa , jakesäkuun lopussa ,maa lakkautettiin , jaalue luovutettiin takaisin Irlantiin . Muodostumista Leylandiistan Viisi kuukautta myöhemmin ,ajatusuuden itsenäisen valtion sikisi S.Cahill ja R.Craig . Demokraattinen tasavalta Leylandiistan julistautui itsenäiseksi03 marraskuu 2012 siten seceding alkaenIrlannin tasavallan jaensimmäinen ja nykyinen hallitsijat olivat Consuls R.Craig ja S.Cahill . Itsenäisyysjulistus luettiinmuutamaa päivää myöhemmin. Tämä olipitkälti rauhanomainen , eikä laukaukset ammuttiin . Leylandiistan on olluttasaisesti nouseva väestöstä 12 itsenäistymisen jälkeen . Vaalipäivä on 10. elokuuta jahallitus , kun heidät on valittu , on tarjollakahden vuoden toimikaudeksi . Ensimmäinen Hallituksen kokous pidettiin 15. marraskuuta , nämä läsnä olivatkaksi Consuls , R.Craig ja S.Cahill , se pidettiin Maple Hill . Vallanjakosopimusta , kahden konsuli , päättyi maanantaina 12. elokuuta. 22. päivä marraskuuta Leylandiistan hallitus virallisesti tunnustettuYK: n ihmisoikeuksien peruskirjan , ja 25. marraskuun ensimmäinen liikeyritys Leylandiistan perustettiin . Sitä kutsutaan LeylandiiCell ja se juoksivaltion televerkkoon kunnes se meni lepotilassa myytyään yhtiön osakkeista. Uusi vaakuna thumb|Uusi vaakuna LeylandiistanSelvisi, että Melandic vaakuna oli palvellut sen tarkoitus, ja alkoi näköiseksi ulos paikka uudessa Leylandiistan. Joten 29. Syyskuun hallitus muutti Coat of Arms nykyiseen, koska se edustaa Leylandiistan ja se on kulttuurin paljon paremmin. Se osoittaa nousevaa aurinkoa, joka symboloi Leylandiistan uuden kynnyksellä muutoksen. Punainen symboloi vallankumous, muutos ja sosialismi, joka määrittelee meidät ja meidän liberaali, nykyaikaisen politiikan.Kukkia ja vehnä ovat maataloutemme perustuva talous, ja rakkautemme ympäristön ja luonnon.Triskel yläreunassa edustaa Celtic perintöä, joka sisältää myös käyttöä Irlannin gaelin kieltä, ja meidän käytölle Celtic Kalenteri meidän National Kalenteri tapahtumia ja juhlapyhät. Ja lopuksi, rauhankyyhkynen, Leylandiistan tärkein kansallinen symboli, myös läsnä lippumme, edustaa perusarvoja, rauhan ja yhtenäisyyden. Maantiede Leylandiistan on ainutlaatuinen Mikrovaltioden siitä, että se ohjaa kahta erillistä alueilla, jotka ovat lähellä, mutta ei ole kytketty toisiinsa. Se sijaitsee County Cork, Etelä-Irlannissa, jolla on kylmä, märkä, joskus luminen ilmasto syksyllä ja talvella, ja satunnainen lämmin aikoja keväällä ja kesällä. Vaikka välillä lumisade, ei ole ollut mitään lunta Leylandiistan loppuvuodesta 2010. Robinscourt Territory on noin. 293 neliömetrin alueella, kun taas Cubbyhole Territory on noin. 81,2 neliömetriä, jolloin Leylandiistan kokonaispinta-ala on noin. 374,2 neliömetriä (ei sisällä Great Plains Robinscourt Territory, ei kuulu poliittinen valtio kuten alla). Robinscourt on hyvin tasainen maa, kun koppi on loivaa rinnettä käynnissä pohjoiseen joen Lee.Hallitus pian suorittaa maaperän happamuutta testejä. Kulttuuri Leylandiistan on hyvin viljelty maa. Se asukkaat puhuvat useita kieliä. Se kansalaiset ovat hajallaan ympäri maailmaa.Tuorein väestö tilastot osoittavat, että suurin osa kansalaisista ovat kristittyjä (joko katolinen tai protestanttinen). On olemassa useita muita uskontoja, kuten buddhalaisuus, ja Department of Religion takaa tarpeiden kaikkien uskontojen täyttyvät riittävästi. Vuonna cubbyhole Territory, asukkaat puhuvat Englanti Irlannin ja Ranskan. Pääkaupungissa, Maple Hill, kaikkia näitä kieliä puhutaan, samoin kuin Saksan. Leylandiistan kulttuuri on vahvasti Celtic, ja kansalaiset ylpeitä puhuu äidinkielenään Irlannin kielen ja antiikin Celtic festivaalit ovat vielä juhlitaan juhlapyhinä. National mekko ei ole erityisen hyvin katettu aiheesta, mutta useimmat asukkaat, joilla normaalit, vapaa-ajan vaatteet. Urheilu Leylandiistan is a relatively athletic country. One of the oldest insititutions in the country is the Leylandiistan Racquet Sports Association. Although the Tennis Department is still up and running in Robinscourt, the Squash Department has recently become defunct. The Cumann Lúthcleas Gael an Léilloinndístoinn (CLGL) is a proposed authority for Gaelic Games within Leylandiistan, and it will be set up soon. Watersports are also rather popular, and the addition of an island territory, which is due to take place sometime in 2014, will certainly benefit this sector. In virtual soccer, so far Leylandiistan has beaten Viadalvia 2-1. Leylandiistan has placed a bid to host the 2016 and 2018 Microlympics, and will take part in the 2014 Winter Microlympics. Sotilaallinen On kolmeen osaan puolustusvoimat Leylandiistan: maavoimien komentaja, komensi komentaja Murray, Navy, komensi amiraali Craig, ja ilmavoimien johdolla eversti Cahill.Yleinen johtaja Näiden voimien komentaja Murray, puolustusministerin. Cahill on myös kapteeni laivaston ainoa vene, Tropicana.Tropicana on ollut veden tutkimuksissa Roch'Hir, Trieux suisto, Loguivy de la Mer, Ranska ja Kinsale satama, Irlanti.Alus mahtuu 80 kiloa, ja on 1,5 metriä pitkä ja 1 metri leveä. Luettelo juhlapäivät ja tapahtumat tammikuu 8. - > Keisari Norton I Day ( myös vietetään Molossia ) 31. - > Fine - Hiberne ( End of Winter Festival ) helmikuu 1. - > Imbolg ( Celtic End of Winter Festival , Feast Day of Saint Brigit ) maaliskuu 17 - > Feast Day of St. Gertrude Nivelles'in ( pyhimys Leylandiistan ja kissat) 20. - > Kevätpäiväntasauksena huhtikuu ( ei mitään) saattaa 1. - > Bealtaine ( vappu , Celtic festivaali Kesä alkaa ) 16. - > Feast Day of St. BrendanNavigator ( Leylandiistan toinen suojeluspyhimys ) kesäkuu 21. - > Juhannus ( Summer Equinox , Celtic Festival , tulipalot kynttilät palavat kuin valo alkaa heiketä uudelleenvuonna ) heinäkuu 12. - > Malala Yousafzai syntymäpäivä ( Sankaritar Koulutus ja naisten oikeuksien ) elokuu 1. - > Lughnasa / Lunasa ( Festival of Celtic Start satokauden / syksy ) 28 - > Micronational Day Syrjintää vastaan syyskuu 21. - > International Day of Peace 22. - > Syyspäiväntasaus lokakuu ( ei mitään) marraskuu 1. - > Samhain ( Celtic alku talven lopussa Satokausi / syksy ) 3. - > Itsenäisyyspäivä ( Anniversary of irtautumisesta Irlanti) 5. - > Intermicronational Celebration Guy Fawke päivä Joulukuuta ( Leylandiistan Winter Festival ) 21. - > Mid - Winter Day ( Winter Equinox , tärkeintä Celtic Festival ) 22. - > yhtenäisyyden päivä ( aloittaminen uudelleenBrandenburgin portti ) 23. - > Jouluaatto Eve 24 - > Jouluaatto 25. - > joulupäivä ( Ekumeeninen - uskontojen välisen rauhan päivänä ) 26. - > Tapaninpäivä / Tapaninpäivä ( lepopäivä joulun jälkeen , viimeisen päivän Winter Festival ) _____________________________________________________________________ Sivustot ja linkit www.leylandiistan.co.nr www.leylandiistantourism.webs.com